


(Good or Bad) They're Family

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Dudley Dursley, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Redeemed Dudley Dursley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Dudley reflects at his parents' funeral.





	(Good or Bad) They're Family

**Author's Note:**

> When I first signed up I tossed up this prompt and another one. The other one won. But this bunny kept eating away at me until I signed up for this one as well!
> 
> Originally this was going to be in first person POV but then I got stuck and I remembered how much I hate reading first person POV and figured that's probably why I got blocked! Beta'd by [personal profile] nenne.

  
**Title:** (Good or Bad) They're Family  
 **Author:** [](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/profile)[**drarryxlover**](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/)  
 **Other pairings/threesome:** Dudley/OFC  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word count:** ~1000  
 **Content/Warning(s):** (highlight for spoilers) * Pre-fic character death (Petunia and Vernon), blink and you miss it implied mpreg*  
 **Prompt:** #53: Snarry through Dudley's eyes.  
 **Summary:** Dudley reflects at his parents' funeral.  
 **A/N:** When I first signed up I tossed up this prompt and another one. The other one won. But this bunny kept eating away at me until I signed up for this one as well!

Originally this was going to be in first person POV but then I got stuck and I remembered how much I hate reading first person POV and figured that's probably why I got blocked! Beta'd by [](https://nenne.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**nenne**](https://nenne.dreamwidth.org/).

  
** (Good or Bad) They're Family **   


  
Dudley stared blankly ahead at the sombre faces of the crowd. He didn't even know most of them. In the front row was his wife and sitting on either side of her was each of his daughters. He didn't recognise many other people, there was his dad's boss and his old neighbour and at the back Dudley recognised his cousin.

Harry was sitting with a tall man with pale skin and a large nose. Snape was his name, Dudley remembered. His mother had hated him. She had screeched when he'd come into their house with Harry.

_Dudley was in his room reacquainting himself with his lad mags when the doorbell went, he thought nothing of it as he stared at the large naked breasts of a fit blonde and pressed the heel of his palm against his hardening cock. Though, when Dudley heard his mum scream, he was downstairs in a matter of seconds._

_Everyone were in the hall, his mum was looking horrified and his dad was going purple. In the doorway was his cousin. Harry looked tired and wan but it was the man behind him that caught most of Dudley's attention._

_He was tall and pale with dark hair, eyes and clothes, there was a horrific scar on his neck and his nose was beak-like. The man's eyes travelled over Dudley, then Vernon, before landing on Petunia; there was a ghost of a smirk before Dudley's mum hurried upstairs. When they heard a door slamming Vernon lifted a shaking, meaty hand and pointed it at the visitors._

_Dudley rolled his eyes and strode to the door while he held out his hand again to Harry, who didn't look as surprised as last time. Harry shook his hand and smiled slightly. Considering the fact that Petunia had fled upstairs, Dudley decided he should be in charge. "Fancy a brew?"_

_"Sure," Harry said after a glance at the man behind him. Dudley smiled at him in welcome but his expression didn't change. "Oh, Dudley, this is Severus. Severus Snape."_

Every time Dudley and Harry had met, Snape had been there, always in the background. Always watching over Harry: at first Dudley thought he must have been their type of policeman. Snape was quiet, never said anything to Dudley, but then again, nothing much was said between Harry and Dudley.

Then, certain things became obvious. The way Snape would touch Harry's hand before they blinked out of sight. The way Harry would always look for Snape, smiling slightly when he saw the man regardless of whether Snape was looking back at him or not.

When Dudley got married they were there, only for the ceremony but he was pleased they came.

_Snape stood expressionless at the back and Harry beside him looked sad underneath his smile. Dudley saw him glance at his left hand before shoving it into his pocket. Snape also noticed, Dudley was sure of it._

_His hand reached out to Harry's and he twined their fingers together, bringing Harry's hand up to his mouth. Harry smiled and Dudley did too—Harry deserved to be happy—and then Fiona appeared in the doorway of the church in her white dress and Dudley was mesmerised._

_He soon forgot about all the guests in favour of his bride._

When Harry and Snape got married, Dudley and Fiona were there. She was pregnant with their first and it had been a confusing day. Dudley didn't remember many details, he just knew he was there.

When he caught Fiona's eyes, she offered him a weak smile. He loved her so much and he'd die for her if he had to. Dudley knew Snape felt the same about Harry; he'd never said it, but Dudley knew. It was a husband thing, after all.

Catherine yawned; she was bored and Dudley didn't blame her. A funeral was no place for a child, and a funeral of people she had never met was worse. Dudley hadn't meant to sever contact with his parents, but he had.

_"How can you see that freak?" Petunia hissed and Dudley had shrugged._

_"Nothing wrong with it."_

_"Nothing wrong with it!" Vernon shouted, "The pair of freaks!"_

_Dudley didn't want to argue with them, not over Harry and Snape, but they'd gotten worse about the M-word and_ those _people during their year in hiding. Dudley had come to accept it but his parents had not._

_When Dudley had finally shouted that he was going to keep seeing his cousin and his husband Vernon had hit him and pushed him out of the house, telling Dudley, "Don't come back until you see sense!"_

_Dudley had never seen or spoken to them again. He’d sent birthday cards, Christmas cards and Mother's Day and Father's Day cards. He'd sent them a note and a photo when Jane and then Catherine were born but they'd never sent anything back._

Now Dudley was standing before their friends and acquaintances at his parents' funeral. It was odd; he felt like he shouldn't be there, and Harry certainly shouldn't. But he was.

The irony wasn't lost on Dudley that after years of telling Harry his parents had been killed in a car crash, Petunia and Vernon Dursley had been killed in that very manner. They were on Garden Terrace when a drunk driver hit them.

Dudley felt his eyes fill with tears and he looked down at the lectern. They were coming to see him; he remembered the sound of the crash, the skidding of the tyres and the police sirens, but it had never occurred to him that it was his parents.

He thought back to the beginning of the service, when he was greeting the people as they entered.

_Harry and Snape had been the last to come in; Dudley had shaken Harry's hand. "I didn't think you'd be here."_

"Good or bad, they were family." Harry half smiled and turned to Snape, who was holding a little boy's hand. "So are you."

"Thank you, Harry." Dudley pulled Harry into a brief, one-armed hug before holding his hand out to Snape. It was the first time they'd had any direct interaction. "Thank you for coming, as well."

Snape's hand was large and warm in Dudley's. The little boy pulled on Dudley's trousers and said, "Wha' 'bout me?"

"Hush, Linden," Snape said softly.

Chuckling, Dudley knelt down and held out his hand. "Thank you for coming today, as well, Linden."

"Wel-come," Linden said carefully, and Dudley smiled at him. "Can I pway wif Cath'rine now?"

With a glance up at Harry, who was looking down at his son affectionately, Dudley stood and ruffled the boy's black hair. "Not right now, no. But you can soon."

Linden grinned and waved at Dudley as Snape led him into the chapel. Harry and Dudley stood silently side by side for a moment.

With a deep breath, Dudley faced his audience again. "My parents…"  


-The End-

  



End file.
